Crimson Rose
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: a girl who was raised by Sabertooth tigers. Now she is going to meet the rest of Dinotopia, but will she fit in? *dead story*


The girl, her brown hair sheared short, looked at the pool, where serval sabertooth's where swimming and splashing around.* The girl smiled and pealed off her clothes, diving right in with them. The water was warm, but not contaminated with lots of minerals. After a while the girl climbed out and shook her self like the other cats did. Then she pulled on some clean clothes, first came a soft layer of the cat hair that had been woven and sewn into tunic and trousers, next a layer of the heavier cat guard hair, woven and sewn. The final layer was a patch work leather jacket and pants. The leather was mostly bear hide, with bits and pieces of what every else she could find. Then she tied her belt on, her dagger resting in its place over her left hip. She thur a scarf over her shoulders. She looked around and growled something, a large dark colored sabertooth detached it self from the wall. It walked over to the girl, it's posture said "what do you want?" 

"You ready?" the girl growled. 

"Of corse, I was waiting on you, cub." the cat said smiling. The girl lifted a bag like thing, also made out of leather, and attached it to the cat. Then picked up another one and put it on her shoulders. The two started for the opening to the cave complex, all the other cats of the clan, Cave Waters, sniffed them and wished them luck on there journey. When they had reached the opening the cat softly asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, my dear Crimson Rose?"

"Yes, Cloud Stalker, someone needs to tell them about our clan, and give them the books." The girl, Rose, buried her hand in Cloud's fur.

  
  


It took nearly a week for Rose and Cloud to travel from there caves to Redstripe's clan. Rumors had passed thour, that Humans where studying the caves in Redstipes territory. Rose and Cloud where met on the edge of the territory by two Sabertooths, 

"Who are you?" The bigger of the two said.

"I am Cloud Stalker, and this is my cub, Crimson Rose." Shadow said.

"Why are you here?" the big one asked, Cloud replied, just like she had for the guard cats of the three other territories they had past thur.

"We are going to Redstipe's clan, to speak with the humans." Cloud said.

"We have herd of you. Follow us." The big cat lead the way, with the smaller cat following behind Cloud and Rose. They where led to a cave, where a woman met them, she was reading over some scrolls. 

"Hello, who are you?" the women said looking Rose up and down. Rose backed up slightly, Cloud licked her hand and nuged her forward. Rose took a deep breath, and said slowly, "Crimson Rose my name is, Rose call me. Are we from Cave Water clan." Rose looked at the lady a little fearfully. The lady smile and said, "My name is Tehaira, I'm one of the archaeologist. What brings you here?" 

"Archeolologist?" Rose stumbled the word out.

"Archaeologist, we try understand what happened in the past by what was left." Tehaira said. Rose smiled, and undid the flap on Shadow's bag, and puled out a book, "like this, I learn to live this with." Rose handed her the book. Tehaira stared opened mouth at the book. The cover read Living with Sabertooths, 

"What is this about?" Tehaira asked.

"How to make clothes out of hair, how cook mice, how to make leather." Rose smiled.

"Are there other books, or scrolls?" Tehaira asked. Rose undid the bag on Shadow and hand it to Tehaira, "mine too, but the other boring not help me live." Rose said.

"Where are you parents?" Tehaira asked as she picked up the bag. Rose look down, "I raised by the Sabertooth's. Cloud, she found me under dead man. She raised me."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Maybe someone will recognize you, or know of a man and chid that was missing. How old are you?" Tehaira asked.

"15 summers." Rose said. 

"How did you learn to speak so well if you where raised by Sabertooths?" Tehaira questioned.

Rose looked down, and surged. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* I figure some of the Sabertooth might like water, both Tigers and Jaguars are very water oriented. So are the fishing cat, and a couple of others.

  
  


I do not own Dinatopia.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
